Being a Salvatore can either Kill you or make you Stonger
by TVD-DandE Alltheway
Summary: Claire Salvatore and her cousin/best friend Carlee are dancers at Mystic Falls High School. But when one night after a christmas play at school their lives could be changed forever...
1. Chapter 1

_Claire Salvatore was just a typical high school girl with a best friend who just happened to be here cousin Carlee Salvatore. Claire's father Damon Salvatore was the Mayor of Mystic Falls and her mother Elena was the senior editor of the town's newspaper. Carlee's father Stefan a.k.a. Uncle Stefan was a literature teacher at the high school and her mother Caroline a.k.a. Aunt Care was the high school dance team teacher which Claire and Carlee was captain of. Some people think that it's out of favoritism but Claire and Carlee just believe it's because they are awesome dancers. Claire has a boyfriend who is the quarterback on the football team Kayden Lockwood. Carlee doesn't have one she is more of the one to focus on school and dance then a boyfriend unlike Claire. Claire and Carlee are practicing their routine for the upcoming Christmas play but little do they know that their lives could be changed forever on that one night…_

It's 5:45 am and all Claire can hear is her mom yelling at her to get up and get ready for school. '_Can't I have just five more minutes_' thought Claire. But as soon as she thought it here came her mom, being the morning person that she is, come into her room trying to pick her clothes out for her like she was five years old again.

"Mom what are you doing in my closet? I can pick out my own clothes you know?" Claire said as she watched her mom begin to pick several outfits out of her closet.

"Yes I know, sweetheart, but I wanted to help you pick out something for your first day back from Thanksgiving break." Elena said to her daughter while still looking through Claire's closet.

"Mom, seriously? It's not like it's my first day of school I'm just going back to school after break. So could you please just let me pick out my own clothes and let me get ready for school? And while I do that I will let you make me breakfast since you want t help me so much!" laughed Claire as she watched her moms facial expression go from happy to whatever.

"Yeah, Yeah Whatever! But don't take to long cause you Dad has to be at work in a little bit and he wants to drop you and Carlee off at school before he goes in!" said Elena as she walked out of her daughters room to go to the kitchen. "I can take my own car to school Mom! Daddy doesn't have to drive me!" called Claire, but all she could hear was her mom's laughter coming from the kitchen probably making fun of her for not wanting her dad to drive her to school when she knows it's a tradition for Claire and her dad to drive to school on her first day back to school after break ever since the kindergarten. Claire knew this was a thing they always did but she was in high school now and she didn't want people to make fun of her but she would let it slide this time.

As Claire finished get dress and doing her hair and make up she could smell the chocolate chip pancakes coming from the kitchen. Those were Claire's favorite. Claire grabbed her bag for school off of her chair and headed down to the kitchen to eat. As she walked into the kitchen her dad was pouring himself some coffee as her mom was putting the last of the pancakes on the platter. She didn't hesitate to take one off the plate and start to eat even though it was hot and burned her mouth she was savoring the moment.

"Heyyy!" said Elena. "You're going to burn your mouth if you don't slow down and wait a minute for it to cool off!"

"Too late, it's already in my stomach," laughed Claire. Her father laughed with her as he kissed her mom's head. "We are going to be late if we don't get going, especially if we still have to pick up Carlee before we head to school," said Damon.

"Daddy, do you really have to take me to school? I do have my own car and I know how to drive it you know?" complained Claire. Damon gave her a look that Claire could not deny. It was her Dad's signature look that said 'But you're my princess and I love you so much' look and there was no turning that down. "Fine, I guess you can drive me and Carlee to school. BUT! This is the lat time Daddy. I'm a junior in high school I don't need my dad driving me to school anymore especially being the daughter of the town mayor. It's kind of embarrassing. Some of my friends think that you are some overprotected father and that's why they won't come over." Said Claire, with the look of disappointment on her face. She was the most popular girl in school and her friends wouldn't even come over because they were scared of her dad._ That's just not right on so many levels, _thought Claire.

"Well, Carlee comes over and she's not scared of me," said Damon.

"Well, DUH!" said Claire. "She's not afraid of you because One, you're her uncle and Two, she has grown up around you! That's like saying that I'm scared of you!" laughed Claire as she walked towards the front door to leave.

"WAIT!" yelled Elena. "Don't forget your dance bag, otherwise Aunt Care will throw a FIT!"

"Oh, Thanks Mom." said Claire as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's Go Dad! Or we will be late!" yelled Claire as she walked towards the car.

"She is such your daughter," said Elena to Damon as he kissed her goodbye.

"HAHA! Very Funny," laughed Damon as he walked towards the car that Claire was impatiently waiting in. " But she is just like you in so many other ways!"

And with that, Damon got into the car and drove off as Elena watched after them.


	2. Chapter 2

As Claire and Carlee arrived at school after Damon had dropped them off they walked into school as they usually did every school day. There normal routine was that Claire meets her boyfriend, Kayden, at there locker and Carlee goes to find her Dad, Stefan, in his classroom since he gets to school super early to get him self organized. Claire's uncle is sort of a clean freak when it comes to his class room being organized, but that's always been her Uncle Stefan.

As Claire approached her and Kayden's locker she noticed that another girl was standing there talking to him, more like flirting with him, but she doesn't get jealous because when she sees Kayden, she realizes that he's not paying any attention to the girl, instead he is looking around for Claire it seems cause when he sees her he completely walks away form the girl to come to Claire and when he reaches her he gives her a kiss.

"Well good morning to you too," says Claire after he's done kissing her for what seemed like eternity. "Good Morning," said Kayden. "I've missed you; I haven't gotten to see you at all on break."

"Sorry, Carlee and I have been working on dance routines for the Christmas play coming up in a few weeks and it just seemed like there wasn't enough time to anything else." said Claire with a frustrated look on her face. These dance routines her Aunt Caroline has her and Carlee working on are just crazy long and hard and they aren't even done with them and they haven't even taught the ones they have to to the girls on the dance team yet and its just going to send Claire overboard sooner or later.

"That's ok," said Kayden, "I know how much dancing means to you and your cousin, I understand."

"And that's why I love you so much." said Claire.

"I love you too." said Kayden. And with that the Bell rang for them to go to class. Claire had English Comp. with her Uncle Stefan 1st period and she was dreading it because she may love her Uncle Stefan to death, but he can be the most boring teacher on the planet!

After 1st period the day practically flew by. Carlee and her had lunch with each other like they always did at the same table like always have since freshman year. They talked about dance and how much they are frustrated with it but they don't let it get to them because dancing is pretty much their lives. Claire and Carlee have been dancing since they were 2 years old. They took their first dance lessons together and have been hooked ever since.

After school Claire and Carlee had dance practice with the team and Caroline in the gym like they always did after school. Once they were their Claire's Aunt Caroline a.k.a. Carlee's mom, was a different person. She was not the loving Care they knew, she was the neurotic, get it right or I will kill you Caroline, and quite frankly I didn't like that side of her because it kind of scared ma and Carlee.

"Carlee don't you think your Mom is going a little overboard today?" said Claire to her best friend. "I mean I love her and all, she's my Aunt Care, but she's kind of scaring me and plus she's already made a girl cry."

"Well, you know how she gets when it's close to a production. She just gets a little frazzled that's all." Said Carlee like it was no big deal, but deep down inside she was just as afraid of her Mom as her best friend was.

"Ok, but maybe we should get her to call it a night so she doesn't make any once cry or quit for that matter." laughed Claire. Carlee agreed while laughing along with Claire as they approached Carlee's Mom.

"Hey Mom, why don't we call it a night, cause we are all a little tired and I don't think we need anyone quitting at this time right now." Carlee said, but whispered that last part so know would here.

"I guess your right, sweetheart." said Caroline with a sigh of relief. "Ok, ladies we are done with practice for tonight see you all at the same time tomorrow. Be ready to go hard on this routine remember we only have two weeks until the Christmas production." yelled Caroline across the gym so all of the dance team could here.

"Come on girls lets get going I'm starving." laughed Caroline.

And with that the girls and Caroline walked out to her car to leave for home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" yelled Claire as she walked in the front door. No one answered her so she dropped her dance bag on the floor where she was standing and walked to the kitchen. Her mom hated it when she dropped her dance bag on to the floor by the front door but Claire always seemed to forget that. I guess it was just a habit that she had. As Claire walked into the kitchen she found her Dad making dinner and boy did it smell delicious.

"Hey Daddy." said Claire as she sat down on as stool in front of him.

"Hey Baby girl, how was school today?" asked Damon as he chopped up an onion.

"Oh you know, boring as usual. I think you need to talk to Uncle Stef about being a less boring teacher because I fell asleep twice in there this morning." laughed Claire when she saw he dad give her smirk that she loved.

"Well I can't control how boring your Uncle Stefan is, he has always been that way, but no more falling asleep in there do you hear me? Because I got a call from him today saying that you have a C in there and that you haven't been turning some of your homework. Is that true?" Damon questioned his daughter.

"Maybe…" hesitated Claire, with a small smile on her face. She knew she was in trouble now. But before her Dad could say anything she quickly said,

"Well I can't necessarily turn in work that I don't understand, because obviously if I don't understand then I can't do it." said Claire shyly hoping her father wouldn't look at her like she's stupid.

"Sweetheart, if you don't understand then ask him for help." Said Damon when he notice how her tone and expression changed.

"It's not that simple." stated Claire.

"What do you mean it's not that simple? Over course it is just walk up to him and ask him for help." said Damon confused as ever at what his Daughter just said.

"I can't" frowned Claire. She was starting to get frustrated with her dad because he kept pushing at her.

"Why not?" asked Damon still confused as why she was acting like this.

"Because I….I….Just can't ok." snapped Claire. Now she was in deep trouble for using that tone with her dad. Her dad hated it when you disrespected him.

Damon yelled this time because of her tone with him. "You Can and You WILL!" He said it a little harshly but he needed to get his point across.

This time Claire yelled, "I can't because I'm afraid he will look at me like I'm STUPID! Ok! Are you happy now?" but before he could say anything she ran off with tears in her eyes. And Damon stood there as guilty as ever.


End file.
